SamRachel get close
by crackshiplover
Summary: My first try at writing a tv show based fanfic.  Starts at Rocky Horror Glee Show, may continue if people actually like it.  Basically, Rachel and Sam have to practice for touch-a-touch-a-touch-me and they get hot and bothered.  Would appreciate feedback!
1. Just the beginning

Rocky Horror Picture Show.

**Rachel's POV**

At first when Mr. Shue came in and said that we were going to perform Rocky Horror I was a bit skeptical, but I thought about it and it sounds quite exciting. Not only because I will be playing the lead but also because I get to showcase my talent to the school through a most eccentric but hard-hitting musical.

Mr. Shue handed out the scripts to each of us with our characters high-lighted. After reading through the script I realized that even though most of the risqué scenes were cut out, Touch-a-Touch-me was to be performed. Just by reading the scene I felt a crimson heat blossom on my cheeks and all of a sudden I began to feel flustered.

"Is something wrong Rach?" Finn said with a worried tone in his voice

"No, I just feel a bit thirsty. That's all." I replied.

Finn looked away and I started thinking about the scene I was going to perform with Sam. I couldn't stop picturing him without a shirt on and the heat was becoming unbearable. As I was going to pull my sweater off I felt a light tap on my shoulder from behind me. I turned around and saw Sam awkwardly smiling down at me.

"So. Umm, do you wanna rehearse some of the scenes after school or something? You know so we can get a head start on the musical."

My throat felt incredibly dry and all I could let out was a high pitched "sure". I turned back around to Finn, he was looking at his script as if it were a puzzle with his brow furrowed and his lips pursed.

"I am so confused, I have no idea what's happening in this thing." He let out bluntly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I just couldn't believe that I was in a relationship with someone who didn't understand the basic structure of the rocky horror picture show.

My mind went back thinking about Sam and how the scene would play out, whether it would be awkward or just plain weird. After about 5 minutes of my mind wandering off in space, the bell had rung and I collected my stuff and headed to the bathroom.  
>I washed my face because I kept feel hot and sticky but it wouldn't go away. While I was drying my hands the door opened and Quinn had stormed in, standing with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.<p>

"Just because you have a scene with Sam and you take all your clothes off doesn't mean his interested in you Man-hands" She practically spat at me.

I was shocked, we had only exchanged a few words and she thinks I want to steal Sam away from her when they had only just started dating. "Quinn, just because Sam and I share a scene which involves us being close in a physical manner does not mean that I am in any way interested in developing any sort of romantic relationship with him." I let out a huge breath and walked past her and her repulsed facial expression.


	2. touchatouchawhere'd she go?

Sorry for not updating any sooner but i've been swamped with essays and i've still got some to do, but this is the product of my procrastination. I hope you enjoy, if not then oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own glee

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I couldn't help but walk out of last period with a smile on my face, because seriously life can't get any better. I've got a girlfriend, I've got glee club and now I get to play a main character in our school musical.

I read the script and it looks like I have a few scenes with Rachel but she seems cool even though everyone is always saying how annoying she is. She has a really cool voice and Puck's always talking about how long her legs are, but that doesn't matter 'cause I already have a girlfriend and she has Finn.

I got to my locker and started putting away my books when someone put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who"  
>"Coach Beiste?" I said jokingly<br>"haha, very funny" Quinn replied sarcastically.  
>She slipped her arms away and gave me a bright smile.<br>"So do you want to do something tonight?"  
>"I can't, I have to practice my scenes with Rachel" I tried to give an apologetic smile but she just frowned and said "Well, how unfortunate for you. You have to spend time with Yentl. Maybe tomorrow then" she kissed my cheek and just walked off with the air of grace and superiority that always seemed to be following her, before she turned around the look on her face was disappointed but her eyes said otherwise. I don't think I'll ever understand what goes on in her head.<p>

Why was she calling Rachel Lentil? Is that some kind of inside joke they have? Maybe she likes Lentil soup, my mum makes it for me in winter because it's really healthy. I better get to the auditorium to meet Rachel. Maybe she'll help me understand what's going on in our scenes because I haven't really seen the movie yet.

I walked into the auditorium and Rachel was sitting on the stage scribbling something down on her script.  
>"Hey Rachel"<br>"Oh hi Sam, I didn't hear you come in."  
>She immediately started to say "I've prepared what we need to go through today for our scenes in Rocky Horror. To start off I got my dad to drop off my copy of the film and my laptop so we can go through the scenes our characters share together."<br>"Well that sounds great but can I ask you a question before we start?"  
>She looked a bit confused but politely said yes.<br>"So, I was wondering. Why does Quinn call you Lentil?"  
>"I think you're mistaken. <strong>Yentl <strong>is what I'm sure you're referring too. Yentl is a character on a Broadway show and she is a girl that dresses as a boy. Quinn is known for her simple, yet self-esteem corrupting name calling, but I find that one in particular quite flattering because that character was portrayed on broadway by one Barbra Streisand who is in fact my personal idol" Her facial expression did not change though I could see the bright fire of hope that was usually in her eyes die a little when I mentioned Quinn.

"oh" Was all I could bring myself to say. Was Quinn really that horrible to people? I thought it was just the guys on the football team that were mean, I never suspected Quinn of being one of those people. Especially not after what she'd been through with the pregnancy.

There was a short silence before I decided to say "Maybe she meant it in a good way, like she thinks that you could be a successful Broadway star… or something". It was pretty weak, but I tried to make her smile because I didn't like seeing people sad, especially not girls.

"We should just start watching touch-a-touch-me because I don't think it will be a very comfortable scene to perform but that's the great thing about performing. Challenges like that are what make it extra **fun**." She said a bit too enthusiastically.

I guess by the look on my face she decided to add in a nervous voice "In the least provocative sense of the word 'fun' of course."

Rachel quickly pulled out her laptop and got the film ready, with an awkward silence still hanging in the air. She skipped to the scene we had to watch and I couldn't help but notice that she was so normal. That sounds really mean but everyone makes her seem like this monster diva all the time, I guess this is what they mean by not judging books by their covers.

The scene started and I realized that Janet was in her underwear, so I guess that means Rachel has to be too. I hope she's cool with that. I mean, I'm gonna have to spend at least an hour at the gym afterschool everyday but at least I'll look ab-ulous.

I started day-dreaming but then I looked back at her screen and Rocky was feeling up Janet's body, I looked at Rachel to see her expression but she just looked really serious. I haven't even gotten that far with Quinn, but I guess it's because we've only been on like 4 dates and the whole "pregnancy" thing.

Rachel was taking notes, and she still looked completely serious about it even though Janet was making lots of _noises _and Rocky was still touching her. This is obviously what she meant by it not being the most comfortable scene even though she didn't look out of place or uncomfortable at all, she looked kind of peaceful unlike the loud and bossy Rachel I've seen.

Before I knew it, the scene had finished and Rachel had disappeared somewhere behind the stage. I didn't know what to do, maybe she'd gone to the bathroom. I think she must've said something to me while i was day dreaming.

As I sat waiting for something to happen, I decided to see what her notes said.

At the top of the page there was a gold star and written next to it in neat printed hand writing was "Rachel Berry – Janet, Rocky Horror Picture Show ". Underneath was the heading "Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch-Me Rehearsal" and she had written a lot of notes about the scene we had just watched like "Janet wears plain white underwear with a matching bra and rips off her under-skirt during the song".

I began to get restless and I hadn't known where she'd gone off to, so I started calling out her name to make sure she was still here.  
>"Rachel, are you still here?"<p>

There was no answer so I walked through the wings to see if she was insight and what I saw, left me speechless…

* * *

><p>leaving on a sort-of cliffhanger. what does sam see that leaves him speechless?<p>

review, if you'd like ;)


End file.
